Various micrometer devices are known in the art for performing high precision measurements of workpieces using a handheld mechanism. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,132,704; 3,849,890; 4,485,556; 4,561,185; and 8,091,251 (referred to herein as the '704, '890, '556, '185 and '251 patents), each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, disclose micrometer devices. In particular, modern micrometers such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,677 (the '677 patent) comprise a linear digital sensor for determining measurements, rather than relying on accurate micrometer threads in combination with a rotary position sensing device. Using a linear digital sensor eliminates the need to use accurate or fine pitch threads in order to drive the micrometer. For example, the '677 patent uses very coarse drive threads, and the '251 patent copies features of known spring-loaded gauge designs that use no drive threads.
However, the micrometer designs referred to above lack certain desirable features of traditional fine-pitch thread-driven micrometers. In order to provide ergonomic, rapid, and convenient functionality for users, there is a need for a micrometer which quickly drives a spindle to a desired position with limited motion on the part of the user, which also provides other desired features.